


Not So Surprise Visit

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Caleb Widogast, Fluff, I guess they're neighbors, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf is a Tease, One-Shot, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: With Nott out on the town, Caleb decides to relax during his downtime in Alfield. However, a certain Tiefling comes by and pays him an "unexpected" visit.





	Not So Surprise Visit

The small town of Alfield has been lively and a bit busy after recovering from the gnoll attack some time ago. Businesses are up and running, farmers are able to tend to plentiful crops this season, and the general morale of the town was uplifting compared to the tragedy that happened with the attack. Within the town was a small, cozy home belonging to a couple of travelers who spend their time in Alfield as a way of resting from their travels throughout Wildemount.

“Frumpkin, get down from there!”

A small goblin girl jumps up and down to swat the Bengal cat off one of the bookshelves. Frumpkin looks at her for a brief moment and continues to relax on top of some books. The goblin mopes for a moment but moves aside when her human companion comes over and picks the cat up from the shelf.

“He’s not a fan of people yelling at him, Nott,” the man says as Frumpkin takes his place around his owner’s shoulders.

“I wasn’t _yelling_ at him, Caleb,” Nott counters. “I was just speaking in a loud tone, is all.”

Nott follows behind Caleb as he makes his way to his study, grabbing a couple of books along the way. He opens the door to the room, allowing Frumpkin to walk in and take his place on the small, messy bed that was in the corner of the room. Caleb opens the curtains and window to let some fresh air and sunlight into the dim room, picks up a couple more books, and takes a seat at the wooden desk.

“Taking some time to study up some spells, Caleb?” Nott asks as she straightens up some stray papers and pens on the desk.

“For a little bit, _ja_ ,” he responds. “Might just catch up on some reading in general, but I just need some down time for a bit.”

“Of course, of course.” Nott finishes straightening up the desk and begins heading out the room. “Is there anything you need before I go?”

“Not at the moment, no. Where are you headed?”

“Oh, nowhere in particular,” Nott suspiciously answers. “Just going take a walk around town, probably pick up a few things… You know, the usual.”

Caleb chuckles as he picks up his coat from the bed and goes through the pockets. He takes out a couple gold pieces and hands them to Nott, “Why don’t you pick up something from the store to keep yourself busy for a while?”

Nott’s eyes grew as she takes the gold from Caleb’s hands, “Oh wow, Caleb. This is really generous of you. I’ll pay you back whenever I can.”

“There’s no need,” Caleb casually tells her. “Just don’t stay out for too long, _ja_? No need to draw too much attention to yourself.”

“Gotcha, Cay-Cay,” Nott says, giving Caleb a wink. She waves goodbye as she closes the door behind her, leaving Caleb and Frumpkin in the room.

Caleb hears the front door closing and now the whole house was filled with peaceful silence. Caleb flips through the worn-out pages of his spellbook, skimming through paragraph after paragraph, taking in every word as if he were reading them for the first time. Even if his time studying was just a refresher for spells he hadn’t used in a while, Caleb enjoyed analyzing the Arcane words and making little notes as he read.

The silence remained for about an hour or so, and Caleb had moved to his bed with Frumpkin curled up on the pillow beside his head. Caleb was scratching Frumpkin’s head as he read a novel he bought not too long ago. Nott hadn’t returned yet, so Caleb was cherishing every single moment of solitude he could get. That is until the jangling of small chains sounded and a shadow shrouded Caleb.

“ _Scheiße!_ ” Caleb shouts, tossing his book and nearly falling on the floor. A startled Frumpkin springs up and darts to the other side of the room.

A cheeky laugh echoes throughout the room, “Come now, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this, you know.”

The extravagant lavender tiefling offers his tattooed hand to help Caleb up, which he begrudgingly accepted. He dusts himself off as the tiefling takes off his rainbow coat and plops himself on the bed.

“You know, Mollymauk,” Caleb says as he picks Frumpkin up to comfort him, “there is this neat invention that’s been around for centuries, I’m sure. It’s called the door.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you left your window open,” Mollymauk cheekily counters. “Besides, you should’ve known I was coming at some point today.”

Caleb sits on the edge of the bed, letting Frumpkin go to Mollymauk. “Yes, and you should’ve known not to sneak up on me like that. I would be more than happy to let you in rather than you constantly breaking and entering in my home.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Mollymauk sarcastically asks. He moves closer to the wall, making room for Caleb to lie down. “At least you’re happy to see me right, Frumpkin?”

Frumpkin purrs as he lies upon Mollymauk’s chest. Caleb shakes his head as he sits in a more comfortable position on the bed. Mollymauk inches closer to him, resting his head near Caleb’s lap as he continues to pet Frumpkin. He remained like this for a few moments before sitting up and reaching over to the window.

“What are you doing?” Caleb asks as he allows Mollymauk to get by.

“What does it look like? I’m trying to close the window.”

Seeing Mollymauk “attempting” to close the window, Caleb closes it instead, and closes the curtains as well. Now the room was fairly dark, and the only thing Caleb could see were Mollymauk’s faintly glowing red eyes. Mollymauk looks at Caleb with a teasing gaze, making Caleb chuckle a bit.

“Would you kindly hand my coat to me, please?” Caleb asks, knowing Mollymauk’s vision was superior to his in this situation.

“Of course.”

Mollymauk’s tail stretches over towards the end of the bed, grabbing Caleb’s coat and handing it to him. Caleb rustles around in his pockets for a bit until he pulls something out and tosses his coat back to the end of the bed. There was a sound of a piece of wood crunching as Caleb muttered some Arcane words for a moment. Suddenly, four orbs of light appear and Caleb places one in each corner of the room. The intensity of the lights decreased as the orbs began gradually rotating around the room, creating a calming ambiance in the room.

Caleb lies back down and continues reading his book as Mollymauk rests his head on Caleb’s shoulder, trying to get a peek at what he was reading. “What is that? Zemnian?”

“It is, actually,” Caleb answers. “Think you can understand any of it yet?”

Mollymauk skims through one of the paragraphs, trying to analyze at least one sentence. _“_ _Er küsst sie auf die Wange und wischt ihre Tränen mit dem Daumen weg.”_ Mollymauk pondered for a moment then smiles at Caleb, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

“He kisses her on the cheek and wipes her tears with his thumb,” Mollymauk recites in the most dramatic voice he could muster. “I guess you can say my Zemnian’s getting pretty good, _ja_?”

Caleb froze for a moment, still trying to comprehend the events that just happened in a blink of an eye. Mollymauk waves his hand in front of his face, trying to break him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, eventually resorting to giving Caleb a couple of light slaps on the face.

“Hey, come back to me, buddy,” Mollymauk says.

Caleb shakes his head and tries his best to hide his blushing face. “Y-yeah… It’s getting there.”

Mollymauk couldn’t help but to burst into laughter and gives Caleb a kiss on the forehead, “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your reading.”

He purposefully takes his time climbing over Caleb to get off the bed, grabs his rainbow coat, and begins heading out through the window. As soon as the window opens, Caleb’s orbs of light disappeared, and natural sunlight filled the room once more, making Caleb’s still red face more visible.

Mollymauk chuckles, “Hopefully you’ll be more prepared for my visit tomorrow.”

Caleb turns away from Mollymauk and continues reading his book, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing his charm’s effects on him. “Until tomorrow, Mr. Mollymauk.”

Mollymauk gives Caleb a gentle look and tickles the back of his neck with his tail. “Until tomorrow, Mr. Caleb.”

Mollymauk makes his leave as Caleb curls further into a ball, burying his reddened face into his book and dealing with the butterflies that began fluttering around in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first work in the Critical Role fandom and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a few more ideas for Critical Role fanfics, but if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know! Also, any feedback on this work as well is appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
